


You Own the Stars

by Galaktike



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaktike/pseuds/Galaktike
Summary: Just a prompt idea I came up with. No pronouns or characters so you can use your imagination and own otp. Feel free to use for your own fic ideas, fan art, etc.





	You Own the Stars

A worldwide experiment gone wrong. Poisonous gases filling the atmosphere, slowly hiding the stars and killing living things. Soon it’s realized that there’s no stopping it, and within the next few years, there will be no more life. I’ve accepted this and my only wish is to spend my last moments with my lover.  
…

Five years. Five years its been since the world has last seen the stars. Oh how bright they shone upon my lovers face as we laid upon the sweet smelling grass. But now they are gone and no one has seen them since, except me, as I step in time with my lover. The music fills my veins as I stare into the bright eyes in front of me. It won’t be long before I stare into them for the last time, and by the look upon my lovers face, I know I’m not the only one who knows this. I take a minute studying each feature of the face only inches from mine. A minute for each year this horror has reigned upon the earth. Slowly we drift across the empty dance floor, with very second being another second closer to the end of existence. The stars in my lovers eyes become closer, and a soft voice near my ear breaks the silence. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine”. So many memories and emotions in each word, in each slow breath. It’s a song I’ve held close to my heart, and I join my lover’s singing in the last few moments of our being. “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine...” 

~

I have admired the stars throughout my life, and now as the world comes to a stop, I shall take my last breath, in the warm arms of my lover, doing just the same.


End file.
